Talk:Theories
Soul Wade wrote: Well, I see some flaws, if you allow me to say... There's actually one way he could have been killed, and the animatronics would stay act in the same behavior. Think about it: We only play 7 nights. Actually, Phone Guy was there much more time than we. He worked on that same spot for Scott knows how many years. There's a lot of time for the animatronics to get agressive with him. At least, if he really worked there for years, so why he didn't get killed before? That's because he got skills (oh yeah baby) and the animatronics were yet to get experience in dealing with him. And if you haven't see this yet, let me tell you ^^ There's a theory that explains how Phone Guy was killed. He was killed by Chica. Let's assume that he was in the same office as Mike and everything works the same way, but much more agressive. If Foxy was banging on the door, that means left door was closed. If it was closed, Bonnie couldn't get into the office, and Freddy couldn't be playing his song, even because the energy didn't come to an end. So, we hear Freddy playing his song. Why? Because we can still hear his song if he's in the kitchen. So, if Phone Guy was listening to tha song, that means he had his monitor up. In that way, an animatronic could easily enter the office if the door was open. And guess what's the last animatronic I didn't mention? CHICA! SHE killed Phone Guy. We can hear a groan, right? And the groan is a mark for both Bonnie and Chica, when one of them enter the office while you're looking at the monitor. Since Bonnie couldn't be in the office, she's the only one who could've entered the office and killed Phone Guy. SO, all the animatronics were always trying to kill him, but they never could. But when he got distracted (talking to you on the phone), they could. They killed him. Chica did.} Now you ask me: Why did they took 4 nights to kill him if they could kill him because he was distracted by the phone? Well, maybe he wasn't distracted enough in the first 3 nights. We notice how he's a lot more nervous in the fourth night, and we don't know why yet. So, that's what I think ^^ From that, these are my opinions: I think that Chica is NOT the killer, I think it is golden Freddy, because his killscreen is heard, not only that, but he probably (phone guy) saw his poster and died a few seconds later, probably he didn't open up the monitor because either Chica was already in the office which she disabled the right lights and the door, so if phone guy opens up his monitor, he will be killed by chica instead of golden freddy. He gotten killed by golden freddy, that explains his killscreen sound. so what do you guys think?